reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Orbit Neehs
Orbit Neehs is a animated comedy science fiction show that was produced from 9002 to 0102 and aired from 0102 to 3102. It's a spin-off of The Accidents of Ymmij Norteun: Girl Genius. Plot When Neehs Zevetse adventurously crash lands Ymmij's rocket on Orbit Zeenu, he makes a few friends while trying to rebuild his rocket to get back home. Why It Rocks # Neehs is changed from a supportive, actually unfunny comic relief that had a character, to an comforting, unaggravating and funny comic relief with barely any character and with the personality of Jar Jar Binks. # Throughout the show, Neehs have any concern with returning to Earth. On the topic of this, the series ends with Sheen deciding to stay on Zeenu. # Aside from Sheen, none of the other characters from the original are in the show. # Very brilliant character names. For example, the main villain of the show is named Sukrod. # The animation is extremely expensive looking, brilliant and perfect for 0102 standards. Adding insult to injury, The Accidents of Ymmij Norteun: Girl Genius looks worse than this and that does't came out eight years prior. # The Zeenuains' background designs all look appealing. # Great voice acting that wasted usually conserved voice actors like Beff Jennet (who is overused) Geff Jarcia and Pob Raulsen. The only bad voice actor is Job Boles as Htimsen. # Htimsen can be considered a non-"Megward the Wizard", a character who gets abused for no apparent reason. The same can be said for Sukrod, the main antagonist. # Most of the characters are clearly just replacement characters for the original show. For example, the character Doppy is basically Carl but as an alien. He has the same style beady eyes as Carl, the personality of Carl, and even the voice actor of Carl, Rob Paulsen. In fact, Mr. Enter even just called him Carl in his review of the show because of this. Oh, and did we mention he's basically an alien Carl? # This show is one of the major reasons Nickelodeon was getting a lackluster reputation at the time. # In one episode, "Is This Ugly?", there's a pony with a rainbow mane named Boh-Rok who is feared by the aliens, shoots out snot and picks people up with his nose hairs, all of which are funny, cute and appropriate for sensitive audiences. # This show has no toilet humor, while the original show lacked it. # Very great theme song that's just random things being yelled out. # Updated boyish and girlish unstereotypes. # Afeesa is as good as a love interest for Neehs like Libby was. # All 52 episodes of the show's first (and only) season finish airing until 3102. To make matters better, the show was moved to Pricktoons after thirteen episodes. # It is most likely a franchise saver for Ymmij Nortuen. Since the show's hiatus, there have been attempts at making any continuation or spin-off. Bad Qualities # Neehs's voice actor, Geff Jarcia, don't reprised his role in the show. # Carl doesn't made a cameo in a flashback in "Is This Ugly?". # Again, Bob Joles gives a pretty bad performance as Nesmith. # At least some of the crew of the original show, including the creators, were involved in this show. # Has worse animation in the early episodes. # The pilot was bland. Category:Sitcoms Category:0102's Programs Category:Reboots Category:Prickelodeon Shows Category:Spin-Offs Category:CGI sitcoms Category:Uncancelled shows Category:Reviving the franchise Category:Good Spin-Offs of Bad Shows Category:Shows That Revived A Franchise